


Snow Angels

by StanxOllie



Category: Laurel and Hardy (Movies)
Genre: Babe Hardy, Cold, Firewood, Friendship, Gen, Hat, Love, M/M, Oliver Hardy - Freeform, Other, Romance, Stan Laurel - Freeform, Winter, branchless tree, car, forest, laurel and ahrdy, makeshirt camp, model t, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanxOllie/pseuds/StanxOllie
Summary: Stan and Ollie are forced to sleep on the side of the road in their Model T car when the roads close due to a snow storm.
Relationships: Oliver Hardy & Stan Laurel, Oliver Hardy/Stan Laurel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Snow Angels

Before Stan and Ollie could make it home, a heavy snowstorm hit, closing the roads till morning. No matter how much they asked the city safety workers to pass through, they and other motorists were turned away.  
Oliver and Stan pushed their Model T Ford trudging through almost knee-high snow off the road. The two did their best not to slip on the frozen pavement beneath their feet. Luckily, they found a clearing just off the side of the road where they could rest overnight. Oliver tapped Stan's shoulder to stop the labor, noticing a slight indentation in the ground. 

"This should be good." Panted Oliver. "Now... we should be--Stan the car!"

"What?!" Stan asked.

"The car, Stan! Stop It!" Oliver cried in panic as he pointed at the fast-moving car.

The boys scurried through the snow, falling at times as they raced after their vehicle. It rolled fast into the forest, with the guys holding their hats close to their heads. 

After catching their vehicle, Stanley and Oliver fashioned their car into a make-shift shelter, isolating it with a tarp and a moderately moth-eaten tent.  
Ollie laid in the driver's seat, folding his arms and turning away from the confused Stan. Oliver blinked a few times, shifting in place with an aura of irritation at their overnight arrangement. Ollie began to pull the brim of his hat over his eyes when Stanley tapped Oliver's shoulder. Ollie turned slightly toward Stan, looking at him through the corner of his eye. 

"I have nothing to say." Oliver declared, snapping his head and body away from Stan. 

"But, Ollie..."

Ollie tightly crossed his arms, curling up his body, trying to stay warm. Stan fiddled with his fingers, looking down then back at the balled-up Oliver. He then turned to Ollie, lightly laying the tips of his fingers on the back of Ollie's shoulder. Stan then leaned his head to Oliver's ear and gently asked if there was anything that he could do to make him more comfortable. Oliver grumbled sleepily that he was cold and tired. Stan sat up in the passenger seat, nodded his head as he looked down in thought.

Later in the night, the wind died down, but it was deathly cold. The stillness of the night woke Oliver from his slumber. He wiggled himself toward Stan's space, looking for warmth from his bedfellow. He soon scooted out of the car from Stan's side, rolling into the snow. Oliver looked around within the dim light of the half-moon illuminating the forest around him. He saw that Stan was not in the vehicle or anywhere around their encampment. 

Oliver hopped off the ground in frustration, dusting the snow off his lower torso and legs. He then turned in different directions looking for a path or space Stan could have wandered down.  
Oliver shook his head, starting down a path into the forest as he called out for his partner. 

Oliver soon found Stan trying to climb a tall tree with frosted bark without his overcoat on. Ollie shook his head and stomped over to the struggling man. Oliver put his hands on his hips, forming a flustered and angry look on his face as he watched Stan jump on the tree, then slide down the frozen trunk.

"Having _fun_...?" Oliver asked in a low passive-aggressive tone.

Stan stopped then shook his head in disapproval at Oliver before going back to jumping at the tree. Oliver turned his head to the side, breathing heavily through his nose, and then grabbed Stan, pulling him away from the tree. A dizzy Stan straightened himself up as Ollie released him, then looked at Oliver through the top of his eyes.

"What are you doing out here anyway?!" Yelled Oliver. "It's freezing out here, and I'm wandering around looking for you."

Stan folded his hands on top of one another, pouting and looking apologetically at Oliver.

"I was trying to get my hat," Stan said as he lifted a finger and his eyes toward the tree.

Oliver cocked his head back in surprise, then turned his upper body to the tree. The hat was about three meters in the tree's higher branches. Oliver sighed and shook his lowered head as he turned back to Stan. Ollie then blinked a few times, raising his face to the quiet Stanley.

"Should I even ask?" inquired Oliver.

"I was gettin' firewood," Stan answered.

"Stan--Why would--"

"You said you were cold... I wanted to make you comfortable. I asked you about ya'self being more comfortable, then you replied wanting to be warmer. So I started breaking branches off the tree, but my hat got caught." 

Oliver picked at his nails with a lowered chin and a wash of guilt over him. He noticed the pile of wood at the base of the tree under Stan's coat.

"Aren't you cold?" Oliver softly asked with concern and worry.

"The fire will keep both of us warm. I figured that if my overcoat could keep the wood warm, the better the fire." Stan replied.

Oliver looked down, kicked at the snow, and then took off his jacket. He placed his overcoat around Stanley's shoulders with a pat and comforting caress with Oliver's hands rubbing the sides of Stan's covered upper arms.

"We can worry about that tomorrow. You did good, Stanley. Here, I'll get the wood."

Back at the car, Oliver cleared a spot a few feet from the vehicle for their fire. Stan looked on, sitting in the passenger seat, pulling at Oliver's large overcoat that he was wrapped in. Now wearing Oliver's oversized hat that just covered the tops of his eyes. A light smile formed on Stan's face as Ollie looked back at him with a big smirk. Oliver's smile soon turned to frustration as the emergency flint and steel refused to spark.

Oliver sighed in defeat, looking down at the wood. Stan squatted next to Oliver, extended his arm to the branches, then flicked his thumb from his closed fingers, lighting the tip of his thumb into a healthy flame. Ollie blinked in shock and curiosity as Stan lit the wood.

Stan and Ollie sat comfortably by the fire, both wrapped in the moth-eaten tarp. They soon fell asleep, embraced and supported within each other's arms, till the dawn.


End file.
